una traicion sin consecuencias
by jackiiikou
Summary: dejo de verlo dos años, creyo que su vida seria igual que antes pero sentia que algo le faltaba; el se estaba muriendo solo podia salvarlo el amor... esto es un S
1. ProOLoOgoO

PROLOGO

La verdad no se porque me siento tan mal, era de suponerse que se cansaría de mi o de mi actitud, es que estaba tan distante con el, aparte solo soy una "niñita" que no sabe lo que quiere como el me llamo, creo que hubiera sido preferible terminar la relación antes de que llegara esto, el engaño, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que mis sentimientos habían cambiado, ya no siento lo mismo por el, siento un cariño muy grande hacia el, pero creo que fue demasiado tarde, el ya no esta conmigo, esta demasiado lejos de aquí, si tan solo yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde al dejar que mis sentimientos florecieran.

Estoy sentada aquí en este parque siento que las gotas de la tormenta que se aproxima caerán de un momento a otro, pero no quiero irme no se a donde ir, en mi casa estarán preocupados, ya llevo todo el día fuera de casa, no puedo ir con mis amigas por que el simple hecho de verme llorar las angustiaría, creo que este parque será el mejor lugar en el que puedo estar.

Comenzaba a llover, sus lágrimas se perdían entre las gotas de lluvia que caían por su rostro, ¿como no llorar cuando la había engañado? Pero ella también tenia la culpa en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que sus amigos regresaron a su planeta, no había sido la misma persona, se dedicaba mas a la escuela, casi no salía, cuando llegaba el fin de semana salía con Darién mas nunca fue lo mismo, le hacia falta esa persona que la hiciera reír que le hiciera sentir importante en su vida, Darién aunque salía con ella se dedicaba a llevarla a comprar un helado y a "pasar la tarde con ella" pero siempre estaba ella distante, las ultimas veces que salieron el llevaba sus apuntes para estudiar un rato en lo que veía a Serena, ella a su vez ya no comía esos deliciosos helados ni pasteles, le sabían amargos; ella sabia que su relación estaba casi al final y sabia que en parte era su culpa, aunque su corazón le decía que lo hiciera su cabeza no la dejaba, ya que tenia un deber, un destino ya escrito.


	2. capitulo 1: el descubrimiento

CAPITULO I: EL DESCUBRIMIENTO.

Se despertó algo alterada, vio su despertador y vio que eran las 6:00 pm, se había quedado dormida después de la comida y claro que era comprensible, estaba agotada no había dormido en dos noches seguidas por estudiar; había tenido un sueño algo extraño, era ella claro que era ella, pero en su sueño le habían mostrado una vida para nada bonita, ella había soñado siempre con estar al lado de la persona que ella amaba, mas en ese sueño, no estaba con su persona especial, y su vida no era como ella esperaba, soledad… lo que a ella no le gustaba sentir, le gustaba sentirse protegida y amada y con el no sentía eso, solo sentía un deber, pero en realidad ¿quien era esa persona especial para ella? no había visto la cara de aquel hombre en su sueño, pero ella sabia quien era, no necesitaba verle la cara para saber quien era; la pregunta que se hacia era ¿fue solo un sueño o fue una premonición? No lo sabia pero tenia que averiguarlo.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al departamento de Darién, sabia que como era sábado saldría temprano de la universidad y esperaba encontrarlo ahí; subió las escaleras y se encontró con una gran puerta, timbro dos veces pero nadie le abría, busco debajo del tapete en el que se encontraba parada y encontró una llave, abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que nadie se encontraba pensó que era demasiado importante decirle lo del sueño así es que espero a que el llegara; se sentó en un mueble que había en la sala, estaba aun todavía muy cansada, vio por la gran ventana que empezaba a oscurecer y el cansancio la venció, después de un tiempo escucho a dos personas charlando, abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta que ya estaba totalmente oscuro, miro su muñeca y su reloj marcaba las 10:30 pm, pero ¿cuando se había quedado dormida tanto tiempo? Volvió a escuchar que dos personas hablaban no muy lejos de ahí, se levanto de aquel sofá y vio en la mesa un portafolio junto con muchos cuadernos, unas llaves y ¿una bolsa? Escucho que las voces salían de la habitación de Darien, abrio lentamente la puerta y se encontró a dos personas juntas en la cama, sus ojos fueron de sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, Darien estaba demasiado ocupado para notar que Serena estaba en la puerta.

-¡¡¡Darien!!!- grito Serena.

Darien volteo a la puerta y la vio estaba llorando, el nunca se dio cuenta de que Serena había estado en su departamento.

-Serena espera puedo explicarte…

Pero antes de explicar nada salió corriendo de aquel departamento.

-Déjala Darien-llego detrás de el la mujer con la que se encontraba-ya se le pasara- agarro la mano de Darien- vamos regresemos hace bastante frio.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Corrió hasta encontrarse en el parque nº 10 se sentó en una banca se abraso ella sola y comenzó a llorar, de ella solo salía una palabra un sollozo… ¿Por qué?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba sentado al lado de un gran árbol y un arrollo, llevaba ahí por lo menos 3 horas, pensando en ella, ya habían pasado 2 años y aun no lograba olvidarla y no lo haría, por que la amaba.

-Con que aquí estas- pregunto su hermano llegando hasta donde el.- Seiya ¿me estas escuchando?- pero Seiya estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos.-¡¡Seiya!!- grito Taiki.

- ¿Qué pasa Taiki por que me gritas? ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Seiya llevamos horas buscándote!! ¿¿Que estabas haciendo aquí??-

-Nada.-

-Como que nada!! No tienes perdido tres horas pensando en nada...!! Estabas pensando otra vez en ella verdad Seiya?-sonado algo molesto.

-Lo siento Taiki pero no puedo evitarlo, siento que me necesita..!!

-¿y que piensas hacer? La princesa ya te negó el permiso de volver a viajar a la tierra, ¿piensas desobedecerla?-

-No lo se Taiki creo que si es necesario si-

- ¿Cómo que si es necesario?

-Si Taiki es que tengo que verla,¡¡Necesito verla!!-

- Y has pensado preguntarle otra vez a la princesa?

- No La verdad no-

-Pues pregúntale, si te lo vuelve a negar, yo mismo te ayudare para que vayas a verla.-

-Pero Taiki estas dispuesto a sacrificarte por mi?

- Claro, eso si Seiya no quiero ver que regreses mal, sabes que ella esta con alguien.- dijo Taiki sin saber lo que ocurría.

-Ya lo se, pero quiero verla "siento que me necesita en estos momentos", aparte si ella es feliz yo voy a serlo también.-

-Eso espero Seiya, pero ve, pregúntale a la princesa.-

Seiya salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iba directo a la sala principal del palacio cuando escucho a dos personas hablando, no quiso ser indiscreto pero la curiosidad lo mataba, se quedo detrás de la gran puerta a escuchar.

-Princesa por favor, nada mas véalo, esta mal, esta muriendo!!-grito exaltada Healer.

- Yo lo se Healer, si Fighter sigue así morirá, pero no puedo dejarlo ir solo y si se van con el ya no podrán regresar, no tengo ya suficiente poder para regresarlas, ¿estas tu dispuesta a irte y ya no regresar nunca para que Fighter no muera?-

Healer sale bastante furiosa y confundida de aquel lugar, que si no fuera porque estaba demasiado molesta se hubiera dado cuenta que Fighter esta ahí.

(La princesa sabia que Healer y Maker estarían dispuestas a todo por salvar a Fighter, más lo que no sabía era que ellas también tenían sus razones para marcharse.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego a su habitación, se dejo caer en su cama y comenzó a llorar; como era eso posible, las palabras de Healer seguían en su cabeza "nada mas véalo, esta mal, esta muriendo!!", como era posible que estuviera muriendo, el quería hacer muchas cosas antes de morir, el tenia que ir a la tierra y verla de nuevo aunque regresara si es que lo hacia moriría; pensó en las palabras de su princesa "no puedo dejarlo ir solo y si se van con el ya no podrán regresar" ¿serian capaces sus hermanas de dejarlo todo para el no morir o lo dejarían morir así nada mas?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Healer entro en su habitación furiosa, perdió su personalidad de guerrera dando lugar a Yaten, después se despojo de su ropa y tomo un baño, bajo el agua caliente pensaba "¿Qué puedo hacer? Quiero salvar a Seiya pero ¿ dejar todo lo que tenemos ahora, solo por ese viaje? Aparte si vuelvo a la tierra…¡¡¡ volveré a ver a Mina!! (una sonrisa se vio en sus labios)" –si, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para que Seiya se salve, incluso dar mi vida por el.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tocaron a su puerta…

-Adelante-

-Disculpe Sra. Maker, pero la princesa quiere hablar con usted.-

-Muchas gracias, en un momento voy.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió la puerta, paso y la cero después de ella…

-¿Quería verme princesa?- pregunto extrañada Maker.

-Así es mi querida Maker, disculpa por molestarte en tu descanso pero tengo que tratar un tema muy delicado contigo..-

- No se preocupe princesa pero ¿Qué sucede?-

-Se trata de Fighter-

-¿Fighter? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-Esta muriendo Maker- dijo la princesa con un aire de tristeza.

-¿que? ¿Cómo que esta muriendo? ¿Que le pasa?- pregunto exaltada Maker.

-Su estrella se esta apagando y muy pronto dejara de emitir luz-

- ¿Y hay alguna forma de salvarla?- la princesa asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y cual es?-

-Tendrán que ir a la Tierra y ayudarla a que la persona que ella ama la ayude, pero yo ya no tengo el poder para mandarlas y regresarlas, si se van, ya no podrán regresar, pero si se van, perderán toda conexión con kinmoku y conmigo, incluso sus segundas personalidades.

- Quiere decir que viviremos en la Tierra como, Taiki, Yaten y Seiya?

-Así es Maker, ¿pero estas dispuesta a dejarlo todo por salvarla?

-Si princesa, yo estoy dispuesta a salvar a Fighter.-

-Muy bien, ahora solo falta hablar con Fighter, explicarle las cosas y saber cual es la decisión de Healer.-

……CONTINUARA……

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. capitulo 2: ¿sueño o realidad?

antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mi fanfic y pues que aqui esta el segundo capitulo.

* * *

capitulo 2: ¿sueño o realidad?

Comenzó a sentir como es que las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con sus lágrimas en su rostro; una vez mas su celular sonaba, sabia que si no era alguien de su familia, serian sus amigas preocupadas, mas nunca se imagino que fuera Darien, saco su celular de su bolsa y contesto.

-Bueno-

-Serena por favor no me cuelgues, necesito explicarte..-

-¿Explicarme que Darien? ¿Que estabas en tu cama con otra? ¿Qué decías amarme y todo este tiempo me engañaste? ¿Sabes que? Que seas muy feliz, ya no quiero saber nada de ti, adiós te deseo lo mejor. Colgó

Después de eso no quería escuchar a nadie, se sentía muy mal, se acostó en la banca, recordó a la única persona que podría ayudarla en una situación asi, lo extrañaba tanto,-Seiya- pronuncio antes de quedarse dormida bajo la lluvia.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en aquel parque, se encontraba en un lugar lleno de flores con colores carmesí, rojo, naranja y amarillo, nunca en su vida había visto esa clase de flores, volteo y se encontró con un gran arroyo, alrededor de el muchos arboles.

-¿En donde estoy?- pregunto sin tener respuesta alguna, noto como en vez de tener puesta la ropa que llevaba, tenia puesto un hermoso vestido color perla, tenia encaje debajo del busto y al final del vestido, el vestido llegaba hasta sus tobillos; se extraño al verse vestida así.

-Hola mi dulce bombón.-

Su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa, esa voz y solo una persona la llamaba así, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse.

-¿Seiya?- pregunto algo temerosa.

-Como est…- pero un abrazo lo interrumpió.

- Seiya te he extrañado mucho, me has hecho tanta falta.- comenzando a llorar.

-Bombón, yo también te he extrañado, pero ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Que acaso me extrañaste tanto? ¿O será que no eres feliz?-

-Seiya ¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto evadiendo la pregunta.

No queriendo presionar mas contesto – este lugar es uno de los jardines de Kinmoku pero ahora que estas aquí, es el mas hermoso.- haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿y que hacemos, bueno hago aquí?-

-Pues yo siempre vengo a pensar aquí, pero que tu estés aquí no lo se.-

-No lo se, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en el parque nº10 y pronuncie tu nombre y después desperté aquí.-

-ahh, con que pronunciaste mi nombre ehh…? ¿Qué sucedió algo que me necesitabas tanto?

- No nada- contesto con un aire de tristeza.

-Bombón ¿que te ocurrió? Te noto demasiado triste.-

-No es nada de verdad, es solo que… ¿Seiya?- pero Seiya ya no estaba y poco a poco ella comenzaba a desvanecerse y escuchaba como la llamaban,-_Serena! Despierta Serena!!-._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Serena despierta por favor.-

-¿Ray? ¿Pero que…?- callo al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a aquel parque.

-Serena que bueno que despertaste, llevo llamándote veinte minutos, te desmayaste y mírate estas empapada!!, te va a dar pulmonía!!.

- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-

- No lo sabia, tus papas nos llamaron a todas muy preocupados, querían saber si estabas con alguna de nosotras, pero al saber que no estabas con ninguna de nosotras ni con Darien salimos a buscarte, pero ve nada mas que hora es Serena tonta, son las 2:00 am es demasiado tarde para que estés… Serena ¿Por qué lloras?-

- Era más de lo que podía soportar-

-¿Serena? ¿De que hablas? ¿Tanta agua afecto tu cerebro?-

-Era de suponerse, se canso… de… mi…-hipo

-Sere- contesto algo preocupada y se sentó a su lado –mejor vamos a tu casa para que te des un baño y descanses y en el camino me cuentas que fue lo que ocurrió si? Deja le marco a las demás y…

-¿Ray?-

-¿Si?-

- No quiero ir a casa, ¿crees que podría quedarme en tu casa?-

-Esta bien pero deja le aviso a tus papas y a las demás ya que nos tenias muy preocupados a todos, pero ten- le ofreció una gabardina- vámonos ya o te enfermaras.

Se levantaron las dos y fueron a casa de Ray.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ruido del oxímetro de pulso lo despertó; junto a el se encontraba su princesa dormida, recordó aquello que había soñado, pero ¿realmente había sido un sueño?, su mente le decía que si, pero su corazón le aseguraba lo contrario.

Poco a poco la princesa comenzó a despertar, al notar como Seiya se encontraba despierto pregunto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Al notar que ya estaba despierta su princesa guardo aquel sueño en su memoria y contesto.

-Bien, creo, aun que un poco débil.-

-Me alegro de que ya te sientas bien, aun que es de comprenderse que te sientas cansado.

-¿princesa?- dudando un poco el continuar.

-Dime Fighter-

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- temiendo la respuesta.

-Bueno veras, como ya sabrás todas las estrellas tienen un brillo o vida propios, cada estrella tiene un deber y tiempo; también sabrás que tu estrella al igual que las de Healer y Maker están en esta galaxia, cada una de las estrellas tienen que tener un poder para que sigan vivas, el poder de sus estrellas son ustedes mis guardianas; si están bien consigo mismas no tendrán ningún problema, pero como tu mi querida Fighter desde que volvimos de la tierra no quieres saber mas nada que de la princesa de la luna, tu estrella no pudo con eso y se debilita cada vez mas y puede perder su brillo para siempre y morir y si tu estrella muere..-

-Yo muero también.- comprendiendo

-Así es y ha comenzado a suceder, perdiste fuerzas y te desmayaste.-

-Princesa pero ¿Cómo fue que empezó todo?-

-Bueno cuando ustedes llegaron a la tierra tenían solo un propósito, encontrarme para derrotar a sailor galaxia y reconstruir nuestro planeta, al igual que sus estrellas tenían un propósito, el de tu estrella era cuidar y amar a su planeta pero en el momento en el que conociste a la princesa de la luna, te enamoraste de ella y dejaste como segundo termino a tu planeta, en ese momento sus propósitos cambiaron el tuyo era y sigue siendo protegerla cueste lo que cueste y el de tu estrella ahora es estar al lado de la luna terrestre; en ese instante tu estrella sintió que su poder caía al saber que su nuevo propósito tenia a alguien que ya la protegía, al igual que tu Fighter, tu estrella sentía que ya no podía seguir en ese lugar, tenia que estar donde su propósito, pero al momento de regresar , note como tu estrella se apagaba al saber que su poder ya no tenia un propósito y si no vas a la tierra se apagara.

-¿Y como puedo hacer para que eso no suceda?- pregunto emocionada.

-Primero que nada, que la princesa de la luna se enamore de ti, pero cuidado tiene que ser amor verdadero por eso no tienes que comentarle nada, tendrá que ser ella quien te diga si esta o no enamorada de ti, pero te lo dirá a su tiempo, por eso es que tienes que partir a ala tierra lo antes posible; lo bueno será que cuando estés con ella, podrá darte cariño que es lo suficiente para que mejores un poco en lo que se enamora de ti, pero eso solo depende de ti; mañana que te den de alta, partirás con Maker, solo falta saber la decisión de Healer, ya que en este estado no puedes viajar sola; te deseo lo mejor, estrella mía; ahora descansa que mañana tendrás un viaje largo.

Diciendo esto el cansancio lo venció y la princesa salió para dejarlo descansar y para saber una respuesta mas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminaba de darse un baño caliente, después de haberse quedado dormida en la lluvia necesitaba un baño caliente y tomar algo caliente para no enfermarse: llego a la cocina y ahí estaba Ray.

-Ten serena te hice este té de manzanilla, tómatelo te va a hacer bien.-

-Gracias Ray.-

- Bien ya que estas mas calmada ¿puedes decirme que fue lo que te paso?-

-Si, pero quieres saber la versión larga o corta.-

-Serena es enserio ¿que paso?-

-Bien pues ayer termine de comer, como no había dormido nada de nada en dos noches, me quede dormida y tuve un sueño muy raro que quise compartir con Darien, Salí de mi casa y llegue a su departamento, sabia que el saldría temprano de la escuela y que estaría ahí, o al menos eso pensé, toque varias veces y nadie me abrió y pues entre con la llave de repuesto y vi que no estaba, entonces lo quise esperar en su sala y cuando estaba esperando me quede dormida otra vez, cuando desperté y me di cuenta de que hora era, me asuste, pero después… escuche unas voces… venían del cuarto de Darien y…-

-¿Y que? ¿Serena?-

-Me… engaño…-dijo llorando de nuevo al recordar la escena- estaba… con otra…-

-Serena, ven- la abrazo-ya no llores por favor, sabes que te apoyo y por eso estoy aquí contigo, pero ya deja de llorar si?-

-¿Ray?, no quiero que nadie se entere, ¿podrías guardar el secreto?-

-Esta bien- contesto Ray no muy convencida- pero vámonos a dormir, ya es muy tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de estar dando vueltas en la cama durante un tiempo, se quedo dormida; viajo a aquel lugar en el sueño pasado esperando encontrarse con Seiya.-Seiya- grito varias veces, pero nadie le contestaba, sintiéndose sola comenzó a llorar y a suplicar,- Seiya por favor ven te necesito- pero nada, se dio cuenta de que no aparecería y comenzó a caminar para conocer el jardín, ya que era demasiado grande; siguió un camino macado por piedras y se topo con un inmenso árbol con flores rosas, se sentó en ese árbol a pensar cuando de repente una fuerte ventisca hizo que cayeran todas las flores y el árbol comenzó a retorcerse, Serena se asusto y se levanto de inmediato; el árbol le dijo.

-No tienes por que asustarte, no te pasara nada, lo prometo, es solo que te vi muy triste y parecía que querías hablar con alguien.-

-¿El árbol esta hablando conmigo? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

-No te estas volviendo loca, este es tu sueño y puedes soñar con quien tu quieras o necesites, en este caso necesitas hablar con alguien y aparecí yo.-

-¿Entonces esto es un sueño?-

-Así es-

-Es que lo sentí tan real…-

-Pero no te pongas triste, a veces los sueños se conectan y tal vez el soñó lo mismo que tu, mas solo es una posibilidad y si así fue todo lo que sentiste el lo sintió también.-

-¿Entonces puede que no haya sido solo un sueño?

-Exactamente.-

- ¿y como puedo hacer para contactarlo otra vez?-

- Eso solo puede pasar primero que nada si esta dormido y segundo, si el quiere contactarte también.-

-Entonces esperare aquí sentada si no te molesta.-

- No claro que no, tu descansa, que sorpresas tendrás y muchas.-diciendo esto ultimo sin ser escuchado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toc-Toc-Toc.

-Adelante-

-Seiya ¿no te has dormido?, tienes que descansar mañana partiremos desde muy temprano y para eso necesitas fuerzas, ¿por que no duermes un rato y descansas?-

-Taiki ¿Qué crees que me espere haya? Digo ya me informo la princesa de lo que tengo que hacer, mas se que será una tarea difícil, pero ¿crees que mi bombón se enamore de mi?-

-Seiya, descansa, mañana veremos y ya duérmete.-

-Esta bien, ¿oye Taiki?, ¿y Yaten va a ir con nosotros?.-

-No lo se Seiya la princesa no me ha informado nada.-

-Bueno creo que mañana lo sabremos y gracias Taiki, por todo.-

- De nada Seiya ahora duérmete..!!.-

-Bien me dormiré.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bombón despierta bombón._

_-¿_Seiya eres tu?.-

- Si bombón aquí estoy ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-

-No lo se me quede dormida, y tú ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-¿Tarde tanto?, ¿a que te refieres? ¿Me estabas esperando?.-

- Si- contesto sonrojándose.- Hace rato tuve una charla con alguien, y me dijo que nuestros sueños se pueden entrelazar o algo así, ¿tu sabias eso?-

Serena se paro y comenzaron a caminar -Si eso ya lo sabía, realmente lo que esta pasando es una forma de comunicarnos a larga distancia-

-¿Sabias también que lo que sentimos aquí lo sentimos también en el lugar en donde estemos?-

-Eso no lo sabía, ¿eso quiere decir que si yo hago esto- dijo agarrando a serena por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo – lo sientes como si estuviera yo contigo?-

Comenzó a sonrojarse, veía aquella mirada color zafiro y veía como la miraba, se sentía tan bien estar a su lado, sentía aquella protección que se había perdido hace mucho tiempo, se sentía querida, protegida, amada.

-Seiya-

-Dime bombón ¿crees que tu novio se enoje si en mis sueños hago que quiero hacer desde que te conocí?-

-¿Qué…quieres…hacer…?-hipo.

-Esto- se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios, _serena solo cerro sus ojos y sintió como sus labios rosaban con los de Seiya_, eran tan suaves y cálidos, comenzó a hacer mas profundo aquel beso, _no puso resistencia alguna,_ cuando la respiración le falto se separo de ella y vio como lentamente se desvanecía; quiso aferrarla pero no pudo, cuando se dio cuenta el ya estaba en su habitación despierto.

continuara...

* * *

**hoLa!!... **

**bueno pues espero les haya gustado el segundo capitulo, se que es corto pero eso no quiere decir que no sea interesante.**

**la verdad no creo poder subir el siguiente capitulo hasta enero porque pues ustedes saben, las posadas, navidad y año nuevo.**

**pero pues aun asi espero sus comentarios.**

**y feliz navidad y prospero año; y que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad, ahh y que "santa" les traiga todos sus regalos =P**

**Los quiero..!!**

**.*.*.*.*.*.jackiiikou.*.*.*.*.*.**


End file.
